1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for converting the resolution of image data.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, the screen size of display devices mounted in portable terminal devices, such as mobile telephones or PDAs (personal digital assistant) has increased and the resolution has improved. Therefore, it is possible to display high-resolution image data with a higher number of pixels on a larger screen compared to a conventional technology.
However, high-resolution image data corresponding to such a large screen display or a high resolution display (hereinafter, referred to simply as a high resolution display) has a large amount of data. Therefore, there is a problem in that communication expenses are unnecessarily high in transmitting and receiving the high-resolution image data. Also, a service provider who provides various contents to portable terminal devices must prepare the high-resolution image data in addition to image data corresponding to the size of conventional screens and must provide the high-resolution image data to users with high resolution display devices. As a result, the service provider must prepare and keep various types of image data. Therefore, there can be a problem in that development expenses and equipment costs increase.